1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector with improved contact positioning means.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,424 issued on Oct. 10, 2006 to Masaki et al. discloses an electrical connector for terminated to a cable and mating with a complementary connector mounted onto a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of contact slots. The contact has a retention portion accommodated in the corresponding contact slot, a mating portion extending forwardly from the retention portion and a tail portion extending backwardly from the retention portion. In addition, there is a tiny barb formed on a bottom side of the retention portion for engaging with the insulative housing. However, the contact can not endure a big inserting force, as there the tiny barb can not be reliably engaged with the insulative housing, sometimes.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.